


Every Second of Every Day (I miss you)

by Dellessa



Series: Caught in the Moment [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Snippets followingCounting the Days.





	1. Cup Day

Buffalo, New York. July 4, 2010.

The house was old, built in the 1900’s, or so Kent’s mother told him. It looked homey, with the porch wrapping around the house, with it’s plants and porch swing. Alexei walked up the sidewalk beside him, bumping shoulders as they walked. 

“Is very nice, Kenny.” 

“It looks bigger than the pictures.” He liked it though. The exterior was painted a soft, dove grey. It looked warm, and welcoming. Kent hitched the Cup higher in his grip. 

The door was flung open before they even get to the porch. Jennifer came running out. “You’re here!” 

“Of course we here. Is Kent’s Cup day. Come see favorite sister and mother with favorite boyfriend in tow.” Alexei wiggled his eyebrows, and barked a laugh at the gulping noise the cup handler made behind him. “What? Is not secret.” 

Kent rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but it’s also not Not a secret.” They made their way inside, Kent pushed his sunglasses up onto his head. “Wow, it looks good.” 

“Mom likes it,” Jennifer said. “I mean, I like it too. The trip to school is shorter. Uh...I like Sacred Heart,” she mumbled. “I like it a lot. Marta is even in my class, and we are on the same team. I mean I miss the Bisons, but I like it a lot. Thanks.” 

“Uh--- you’re welcome.” He sat the cup down on the dining room table just in time to get hugged tightly by his mother. 

“You look good, sweetheart. Both of you,” she said, and hugged Alexei just as tightly. “You both had just good season. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you. Is... was hard, not like losing, but also like Kenyusha winning. Am so proud of him. Best boyfriend.” He laughed at the way Kent’s pale skin reddened, and he ducked his head hiding his own pleased smile. 

“He is a good boy, and should probably go out and help with the grill. Your uncle is working it.” She grimaced. “Hopefully everything is not charred.” 

The steaks were salvageable, mostly through Alexei’s effort than anything Kent did. “When the hell did you even learn to grill?” 

Alexei shrugged. “Marty grills a lot. I’m helping him. Miss him, little bit.” 

“Just a little bit. I’m sure. I get it though. Maybe we could drive over and see him?” Kent offered. 

“You not sticking around?” his uncle asked. 

“Maybe,” Kent said. “We’ll see how things go.” 

They went pretty well as far as Kent was concerned. Alexei’s mother made an ice cream cake in the cup for Kent’s birthday. They opened his presents, shortly after and watched the fireworks from the stargazing deck Kent had had built in the backyard for his mother. It was odd being in this house that wasn’t his home. It was odd not visiting his mother in the apartment he grew up in, and odder still not having Mrs. Mashkova down that hall. Not that she was far. The house Alexei had bought her was right down the street. The girls stayed over at each other’s houses over the weekend and rode to school together. They played hockey on the same team. 

“Our family is doing well,” Alexei whispered in his ear as they sat in the dark, and watched the embers trickle down in the sky before another explosion sounded. 

_Our Family._ Kent’s breath caught for a moment. “They are, right?” 

Alexei grinned, all teeth and sunshine. “Да.” 

Kent leaned against him, skin damp with the summer heat. Alexei put his arm around him like it was the easiest thing, and maybe it was surrounded by those that loved them. It still sometimes made Kent nervous when they were out in public. It wasn’t like they were trying to hide anything. Alexei had not been lying when he said it was not a secret. The news just passed it off as them being best friends.

Alexei found it hilarious. 

Kent wasn’t sure what to make of it. He didn’t mind, not really, not when he got this, and if the fans seemed to think him the softest hockey bro, well whatever. The people that mattered knew the truth. The people that mattered most, in any case. 

“Thanks for sharing this with me,” Kent said. His eyes dazzled by the fireworks bursting forth above them. 

Alexei kissed him, still tasting of cake and ice cream. “Happy birthday, Kenyushka.” 

“I love you,” Kent said in turn. 

“I love you, too,” Alexei laughed, and maybe that was the best birthday gift of all.


	2. A Visit. Or Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent wasn’t sure what to expect when they drove up to the university. Samwell. The place that Jack had chosen to hide. It’s pretty. The streets lined with neat rows of trees. The co-eds walked down the sidewalks, all bright faced. It all looked rich, and alien to Kent. 
> 
> “Is this the place?” Alexei wrinkled his nose at the dilapidated house that they had pulled up in front of. 
> 
> “Yeah.” Kent looked down at his phone again. “This is the address Bob gave me.” He looked up again. “Place looks ramshackled. I can’t believe he would chose to go here.” 
> 
> Alexei shrugged. “Maybe what he need.”

_Samwell, Massachusetts. September 4, 2012._

Kent wasn’t sure what to expect when they drove up to the university. Samwell. The place that Jack had chosen to hide. It’s pretty. The streets lined with neat rows of trees. The co-eds walked down the sidewalks, all bright faced. It all looked rich, and alien to Kent. 

“Is this the place?” Alexei wrinkled his nose at the dilapidated house that they had pulled up in front of. 

“Yeah.” Kent looked down at his phone again. “This is the address Bob gave me.” He looked up again. “Place looks ramshackled. I can’t believe he would chose to go here.” 

Alexei shrugged. “Maybe what he need.” 

“Yeah. Maybe it is. Bob said he was playing hockey again.” Kent didn’t know how he felt about that. He kept hoping his friend would call him. He kept hoping that he would just change his mind. Kent picked at the edge of his cellphone case. “Maybe this is a bad idea.” 

Alexei laughed loudly. “When that ever stop you?” 

“Ha. Ha. You are so funny. I’m serious. He probably doesn’t want to see me.” 

“Maybe. Maybe just keep trying though until he changes mind,” Alexie said. He reached out and took Kent’s hand. “I’m help.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Kent said. He couldn't help but laugh. Alexei always made him laugh, and smile; now was no different. “I know you will.” 

They got out of the car and headed towards the house. It looked worse up close. 

Alexei parked the car, and set back in his seat. “You sure I’m wait here?” 

“Yeah. I- If it goes well I will come and get you.” He gave Alexei a brittle look. 

It was clear Alexei didn’t like it, but he humoured Kent. “I’m wait here then.” He leaned over the console and pulled Kent into a kiss. “Good luck.” 

Kent took a deep breath. “I’m gonna need it.” He got out of the car and walked up to the ramshackled house. He knocked loudly on the door and waited for someone to answer. It seemed like an eternity before the door swung open. It wasn’t Zimms. It was a tall, brown-haired teenager, with bright green eyes, who stood there and dumbly stared at him. 

“You’re Kent Parson.”

“Yeah. Is Jack Zimmermann here?” 

“What? OH! Yeah. Sure. Come in. Wow. Let me get him.” The kid ran off leaving Kent in the foyer. 

It wasn’t long before Jack came through the doorway. He hovered there, staring. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you. I’m missed you Jack. I’ve missed my best friend, and I--- I just miss you,” Kent said. He knew he was babbling, but he could not seem to help himself. 

“I don’t want you here,” Jack said. His mouth was a thin line, and his hands clenched at his side. “Why the hell are you even here? Shouldn’t you be with that Russian you were always mooning over?” 

Kent’s eyes flicked over to the livingroom where half of the team was hiding (and badly), listening to their argument. He couldn’t even bring himself to care. “Alexei is waiting in the car. I’m staying with him in Providence until training camp. You could... maybe come see me there.” 

“I’m not going anywhere near you. I don’t even know why you are here. Why don’t you just fucking go.” 

“I don’t even understand why you are so made. Why? Because I saved you? What the fuck Jack. What the actual fuck. Do you realize...” He shook his head. “I’m not fighting with you.” 

“Fine. I didn’t even want you to come here. Why don’t you just fucking go.” 

Kent watched him for a moment, and he knew that expression on Jack’s face. He knew that ultra focused look. Jack wasn’t going to listen to reason. “Fine. I’ll be back though.” 

“Don’t even bother,” Jack said as he followed him to the door. 

“Wow Jack, that was the least chill thing ever, man. What the fuck?” Kent heard as the door shot behind him. He didn’t wait to hear Jack’s reply. He practically ran back to the car. His eyes were already prickling and burning. 

His lip quivered as he opened the door. He didn’t even bother to hide the tears from Alexei. “He hates me.” 

“Just give time, like Bob said. Patience, Kenyushka.”

Kent wiped at his face, and leaned against Alexei, trembling. “I don’t understand.” 

“I’m know. Is very hard. I’m think we both know how that is.” He started the car and pulled out, and headed to his apartment. His right arm settled on Kent’s shoulder as he drove, and rubbed the back of Kent’s neck. “Can only control self, Kenyushka. Can make own decisions, but can’t make Jack’s for him. Can be persistent, but have to let him decide.” 

“I know,” Kent said in a small voice. 

“Don’t give up, Да?” 

“Yeah. Pretty much,” Kent said. “It’s not going to be easy.” 

“I’m think worthwhile things never are,” Alexei said.

_/ _X_ \\_

_Samwell, Massachusetts. November 4, 2013._

It was different this time. The Aces had played the Falconer’s the night before, and they didn’t have another game until Friday. So Kent had permission to stay over in Providence Wednesday night after the team had left. He had spent a lazy morning at Alexei’s apartment, which was nice in itself. 

Alexei drove with him to the campus, holding his hand tightly over the consol. “You sure about this?” 

Kent barked a laugh. “Yeah. I’m sure, Alyosha. As sure as I can be.” He took a deep breath. “My psychiatrist agreed it was a good idea to talk to him. I just. Having you there this time would be better. I know it would be.” 

The same guy answered the door. His hair was longer and he had grown a mustache in the meantime. “Hey, is Jack in?” 

The guy smiled, “Wow. Kent Parson. You had an amazing season this year, bro.” 

Kent laughed shakily. “Yeah, I guess.” 

The man looked passed him, and his eyes widened before he stepped aside. “Uh, Jack’s room is at the top of the stairs.” He squinted, “Ah, fuck I’ll just show you.” 

Alexei craned his head, looking at everything as they went up the creaky stairs and up the the landing. “I’m Shitty by the way. Wow, this is so fucking weird.” Shitty knocked on the door towards the end of the hallway. “Hey, Jack. You have visitors.” 

The door creaked open, and jack scowled at them, but didn’t move to open the door any wider. “What do you want, Parson?” 

“Can we just talk? Please?” Kent wrung his hands. 

Jack looked from Kent, to Shitty, and then to Alexei before finally stopping aside and letting them in. “Thanks, Shitty. For bringing them up,” Jack said, not sounding thankful in the least. 

It didn’t seem to phase Shitty. “Anytime, bro.” 

Jack shut the door and they listened to the floorboards creep as Shitty walked away. 

“You can’t just show up here like this,” Jack hissed. 

Kent bit his lip. “If you would answer my texts I wouldn’t have to. Look. Jack. I...fuck I miss you.” 

Jack hung back, and his eyes flicked to Alexei. “I kinda find that hard to believe. You always had him waiting for you. I don’t see why you are here.” 

“I missed you. Oh, my fucking god, Zimms. You are one of my best friends. I love you. I, fuck. I fucking thought you were going to die. You...I still have nightmares about it.” Kent shook like a leaf until Alexei put his hand on Kent’s shoulder, steadying him. “I don’t understand why you shut me out,” Kent said in a tiny voice. Alexei was there, and it steadied him. He stepped back, and leaned against the door. Kent didn’t have to look back to know he was ready to step in at any time, and there was something comforting in that too. 

Jack stared down at his feet. “I’m not sure what you want me to even say.” He picked at a loose string on his sleeve and didn’t look up when Kent started speaking again. 

“You don’t have to say anything, I guess. I just. I really miss you, and I don’t want to throw our friendship away. Fuck, Jack. I really don’t. I don’t even understand why you pushed me away. Were you mad I saved you?” 

“What? No---I was---maybe jealous. I don’t know. You went to the draft, and I don’t... I just. You didn’t need me. And my father was just---it was a lot and I couldn't deal with it.” Jack swayed on his feet, and finally scooted back. He sat down hard on the bed, looking wrong out. “I was jealous.” 

“Zimms...” 

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know what else you want me to say. I was going through something. For what it’s worth I’m sorry, but I just. We were bad for each other.” 

Kent drew a shaky breath. “I can’t argue with that.” 

“Maybe. Maybe we can try. To---to be friends, but I need time, Kent. I just---I need time.” 

Kent nodded his head, afraid to speak, and when he did his voice cracked. “As much as you need. I’m not going anywhere.” He almost looked back to where Alexei was standing. It was tempting to just step into his arms and let himself be lead away, but that was the easy out. It wasn’t an option if he wanted to keep his friendship with Jack. 

“You don’t need me. I don’t understand why you are doing this. You have him. I just---” 

“I always need you. You’re my best friend, Zimms. I just. I always need you.” 

Jack looked up at him, though his hair. “Okay?” 

“Just okay?” 

“We can try. I just. I’ll call you? Okay. I’ll call you. It might not be for a while. It might not be for a long time. I---I’m going to talk to my therapist.” He gripped the quilt on the bed, hand clenched tight enough to leave his knuckles white. 

“That's all I was asking for,” Kent said. He gave him a little smile. “I’d better go. Early morning tomorrow.” 

“Good luck then.” 

Kent gave him a wry smile. “Thanks, Zimms. You too.” 

Alexei followed him out of the room, taking his hand without Kent even asking for it. They didn’t speak until they reached the car. “Thank you, Alexei.” 

“Is my job, yes?” Alexei bumped shoulders with him as they walked out of the haus. “I’m take it very serious, Kenyushka. Most serious.” 

Kent wiped at his eyes, glad it was dark outside. He hated crying, and it seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. “I’m very lucky than.” 

“Luckiest,” Alexei agreed, and Kent could not argue with that at all.


End file.
